This invention relates generally to blade structure and more particularly to blade structures that offer stiffness and structural strength, and to uses of such blades. Such blades are particularly suitable for (but are not limited to use in) wind turbine configurations.
Contemporary blades are made from fiberglass/epoxy composite material using monolithic, un-stiffened geometry. As a result, blades have thick, heavy, skins. If substantial care is not taken in processing, thick section laminates can be subject to porosity and delamination problems.